


dear agent watching me

by seaworn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agent Otabek Altin, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Consent Issues, First Meetings, M/M, Rating will go up in later chapters, but don't worry Otabek is a good guy, just because watching someone without them knowing is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaworn/pseuds/seaworn
Summary: "The sight in front of Otabek was a familiar one: Yuri Plisetsky -  22 years old, Russian, 5’7, blonde with blue eyes, wrote nasty customer reviews more often than you’d think was necessary - on his bed, watching Netflix with a bowl of soup balanced on his knee, a cat on the other."**Otabek Altin is an agent who's been assigned to monitor Yuri Plisetsky. Unfortunately for Otabek, Yuri's life isn't that interesting and his social circle mostly consists of his cat.





	dear agent watching me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this just happened! I got overly excited about the fbi agent watching me meme going around and suddenly found myself deep in this AU! I'd like to add that this is a purely fictional story and there are probably lots of inaccuracies as far as being an agent goes, but I hope that's understandable since this is an AU based on a meme ;)

Otabek let out a loud sigh. He usually didn’t voice out his irritation but since he’s the last one at the office, it didn’t matter. Nothing has ever felt so long as the time his laptop’s been at the IT department, getting new programs installed and updated for him. He felt  sort of offended that he wasn’t allowed to do them by himself. He was really good with computers and would’ve been able to do all that. But - he got it. Everything was a risk and every _one_ was a risk. The less opportunities for illegalities, the less crimes committed. So of course Otabek - or anyone else - weren’t allowed to install anything on their own. Otabek’s computer was probably being dissected and thoroughly searched at the moment, and while he and the other new agents were promised that no spy programs besides simple data log of when everyone was using the computer were installed, Otabek didn’t believe it and he was definitely going to put tape on top of his webcam like a goddamned, paranoid idiot.

 

It was ironic, really. Working for an international intelligence agency and yet being afraid that someone was watching you.

 

The ‘ _trust no one’_ mentality was why Otabek was _here_ , at the office at 11.30pm, instead of enjoying his night at home like normal people did. He, along with 100 new recruits, had been given an assignment to monitor people.

 

Normal people. People with boring lives. _Randomly_ chosen people. Otabek had been told that it was all part of a new government program. The meaning of the program wasn’t to spy on innocent people just because they _could_ . They - the agents assigned to this - were supposed to be like the kind, big brother that took care of you. They kept an eye out on people without disrupting their lives in any way, and if they saw something illegal happening or soon to be happen, they gently and passively (if possible) put an end to it. They didn’t mean to make people get consequences for every illegal action they did, it was to guide them to stay on the straight and narrow. Just small, inconspicuous things like their computer crashing _just_ when they were about to illegally download a movie or making the fire alarms at the club go off when they were about to hook up with someone the agents _knew_ blackmailed people for sex afterwards.

 

None of the people knew they were being monitored and they were protected from themselves and other harm that may come in their way. So everybody won. Or at least, that's what Otabek had been told when he’d attended the introduction meeting.

 

He was suspicious, because it still sounded sketchy as _fuck_ . He wasn’t going to say anything, of course, because he wanted to keep his job (what? It paid well and was passable most of the time) and he sort of believed that if you can’t fight them, join them. And he definitely wasn’t going to fight an _entire_ international intelligence agency.

 

Otabek stretched his back until something in his spine snapped, and he groaned. He hated the fact that he’d been caught up with other work the whole day and that it had been well over 11pm until he’d gotten to even think about this particular assignment and because of that, he was going to spend half the night here. Otabek suspected that him doing this kind of work - boring monitoring -  on these crappy desk computers, his only company being the shitty, dirty coffee machine in the hallway, was just some test - to see how much of this unfairness, long days and unequally divided jobs (JJ worked barely even a _half_ of what Otabek did) he could handle before snappingl. Or maybe they just hated Otabek.

 

Lukewarm coffee that tasted of grease and mouldy beans by his side, Otabek signed in through various intranets to get to the same view he had on his laptop. To an outsider, it just looked like a string of code, green text against a black background, but to Otabek it was clear and functional;  a page you could control with simple commands without ever having to use the computer mouse.

 

Otabek yawned and wrote a few simple commands, opening three different tabs at once: a webcam, internet and credit card transactions. Obviously they weren’t his own; they belonged to Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek’s subject.

 

The webcam wasn’t necessary, but Otabek preferred it. It was an easy way to track someone who spent a lot of time at home and in front of their laptop, and to be honest if he had to monitor someone, he preferred to know what they looked like and how they acted at home, and who with.

 

The sight in front of Otabek was a familiar one: Yuri Plisetsky -  22 years old, Russian, 5’7, blonde with blue eyes, wrote nasty customer reviews more often than you’d think was necessary - on his bed, watching Netflix with a bowl of soup balanced on his knee, a cat on the other. He was quiet, except for the times when he scolded his cat - Puma Tiger Scorpion, _yes_ , really - bumped his hand for attention.

 

Otabek had already gathered _some_ information about Yuri during these last weeks Yuri had been under Otabek’s care. Otabek knew the basics - Yuri’s personal information, where he lived, who were a part of his social circle, et cetera - but so far his observing hasn’t been very fruitful.

 

“Well, Potya,” Yuri said on the screen, making Otabek straighten his back. Yuri talked a lot to his cat, and while it wasn’t anything useful for Otabek to know, it was nice to listen to.

 

“That’s Friends season three _done_. What do you think about Ross?”

 

The cat meowed, clearly just happy that he was getting attention again.

 

“I think so too. He’s a dick and Rachel could do so much better,” Yuri said. Otabek huffed a laugh.

 

Yuri got up and headed to the kitchen - he disappeared from the webcam’s view, but Otabek could hear him putting his dished in the sink. He was preparing for bed, which meant that Otabek could wrap up his day, too. It was a little over 9pm in Russia now - a little early for bed. Distractedly, Otabek wrote that bit of information down.

 

While Yuri was out of his sight, Otabek quickly scanned through Yuri’s internet history, finding nothing new. Tumblr, Twitter, different newspapers, vine compilations and figure skating videos on Youtube.  Otabek didn’t know what was up with the figure skating, to be honest. While Otabek often felt that _nothing_ his subject of two weeks did was a surprise to him anymore, there were lots of things Otabek didn’t know about Yuri. Yuri was predictable in his actions and he held on to his routines, but he didn’t give away much of himself. Otabek knew Yuri’s taste for tv shows and his favourite online stores, but he _didn’t_ know why Yuri spent so much time at home by himself - why he sometimes got stuck and watched a step-by-step guide on how to land a quadruple jump or why he stared out the window for the longest time, only blinking away the haze in his eyes when his cat jumped into his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Feel free to point out any mistakes, English is not my first language!
> 
> I wrote this intro/chapter because I just really wanted to start this AU, and while I have some idea where I want to go with this, I'd love to hear your ideas and thought about everything! <3 
> 
> I've written a few headcanons about the AU in my tumblr @ [otabottom](http://otabottom.tumblr.com), so if something sounds familiar at some point, it's because I'm reusing some of those ideas in this story! :)


End file.
